1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to portable tents and, more particularly, to conical or tepee tents that may be erected on an ice surface as well as a ground surface.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Tents are one of the oldest known forms of shelter from and protection against the elements. Tent constructions have strived to combine portability, ease of erection, sturdiness and stability, which is especially important in those tents designed for use on ice and/or in exceptionally windy locales. Efforts have been made to place tensile and compressive forces on the tent frame members to accomplish the above but have resulted in constructions having numerous tent cords and stakes which make tent erection difficult and time consuming and are not suitable for erection on an ice surface.